Dreams, Death, and Hope
by swgeek
Summary: Takes place right after Order 66. Besany finds out she's pregnant and brings joy to the Skirata clan's household. But in the end will they be crying tears of joy, bitterness, or bittersweetness?


**I had noticed that there were no stories of these characters, so I thought I'd give a shot at writing a fic for them. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places. George Lucas and Karen Traviss do.**

**Setting: Kyrimorut, right after Order 66.**

Ordo walked in to the Kyrimorut after coming home from Keldabe for some business. He noticed Besany talking to Parja. He stopped where he was just to stare at her. She was so beautiful and she was _his. _Normally, a clone wouldn't want anything that he couldn't share with his brothers, but this was something that just couldn't be explained. As he was watching her, Ordo noticed that she seemed to be a bit fuller in the stomach than he remembered. He thought back to when Etain was pregnant and had that noticable bump. Besany looked no where even close to what Etain had...but he still couldn't help but think that just maybe...maybe Besany had something to tell him...

Parja walked away and Besany suddenly looked over and noticed Ordo staring at her. She gave a weak smile and casually let her arms over her stomach. Ordo walked over to her and could have promised he saw her jump a little.

"Ordo," she said, "I didn't know you had come home. Was your trip productive."

"Fairly," he replied. "Are you okay, cyar'ika? You seem a little on edge."

"Not at all. Just a bit tired."

Ordo reached out to hug her and being hypersensitive, felt her flinch and tremble slightly. Besany pulled away suddenly and walked away mumbling something about her turn to take care of Kad.

Confused, Ordo decided to seek out the man he knew would have all the answers, Kal Skirata.

"Kal'buir? 'Buir where are you?" Ordo called.

"Here son, I'm in my room," The scruffy Mando said appearing in the door to his room, "What do you need?"

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" Ordo asked.

"Of course, Ord'ika. Come in and have a seat," Kal said, gesturing to the unused bed as he took a seat on the chair. "What is it, son?"

"It's Bes'ika," Ordo said and related the events of the day to his father. "What you think?" The Null said when he was finished.

"I promise I have no knowledge about this. If she really is with child, she must have just found out. She doesn't strike me as the type who would keep something from you. Or we could be totally off course..." Kal said deep in thought. "You go on to your room, and talk to her tonight, okay ad'ika?"

"Okay, goodnight 'Buir," Ordo said walking out.

**~ ~ A little while later ~ ~**

"Bes'ika, can I have a word with you?" Kal asked Besany as she walked out of Kad's nursurey.

"Sure, Kal. Is something wrong?" Besany asked following Kal into his room.

Kal sat down and sighed before looking up to look Besany in the eye. "Ordo just came and talked to me. He thinks you might be pregnant. Now, now, calm down. It's a wonderful thing if you are, Ordo just wants to make sure you aren't keeping anything from him like Etain did to Darman, that's all."

"I suspected a few days ago, but only told Parja this morning. The first test was positive, and I'm now waiting for her to confirm a second test. I wasn't expecting Ordo to come home so soon...I guess you can't hide anything from a Null," Besany replied, "If the test is positive, I'll announce the news at breakfast tomorrow morning. And I'll tell Ordo tonight."

"Good, thank you ad'ika. You have filled a place in my Ord'ika's life that I will never be able to be a part of. Please, just keep him happy." Kal's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Oh Kal..." Besany said tears already running down her face.

**~ ~ That Night ~ ~**

Besany walked in to the room she and Ordo shared and found Ordo sitting on the bed staring out the window.

"How was Kad'ika?" Ordo said stilling gazing at the window.

Besany sat down in a chair, "He was absolutely wonderful. He truly is an amazing child."

"Do you like kids?" Ordo asked.

"Well, I guess I do. Before Kad came along, I had no experience with children," Besany replied.

"Do you ever want your own?" Ordo asked finally looking back at her.

"I...I...," Besany stuttered then sighed, "Ordo, sweetheart, I talked to Kal just a minute ago. He told me everything you told him. Ordo, I promise I'm not keeping anything from you! I never would, don't ever doubt that, dear."

"Well," Ordo said coming to stand in front of his wife, "Are you? Or am I just getting old and crazy?"

Besany smiled and stood up to place her hands on his arms for physical and mental support, "Parja just told me after I finished talking to Kal. Yes, I am about a month pregnant."

Ordo started to breathe really heavily and Besany realized he was starting to cry. "Bes'ika, cyar'ika, darling, that's so...wonderful!" Ordo barely choked out the words before collapsing on Besany's shoulder and letting the tears, tears of joy, fall.

**~ ~ Next Morning ~ ~**

The next morning was like any other. Everyone happily ate breakfast while chatting away. Besany was having a lovely time talking to Jaing when she noticed Kal trying to get her attention.

"Are you ready?" Kal mouthed. She nodded her head in reply. He nodded back then stood up clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem, Besany has an announcement she would like to make," Kal said.

Besany stood up, took a deep breath, then told the rest of the clan the exciting news, "Ordo and I are expecting a child."

The clan had an intake of breath in unison before laughing and clapping and congratulating the couple. Ordo smiled at Besany and came to stand behind her as everyone was asking questions at once.

**~ ~ A month later ~ ~**

Besany woke up in the middle of the night with cramping in her abdomen.

"Shab," she said to herself, "I wasn't expecting it at this time...where's my medication..." she fumbled around the bedside table, when it suddenly struck her.

"I'm two months pregnant, I shouldn't be cramping!" She ran to the 'freshers and sure enough blood was running down her leg, "Oh no, no, no, no! Ordo, Ordo!" Besany ran back into the room as a sleepy Ordo was trying to sit up. Seeing the alarm on Besany's face he snapped to full attention.

"Bes'ika, what's wrong?" He asked grabbing her to calm her down.

"The baby! The baby's dying!" She cried then passed out.

**~ ~ A couple hours later ~ ~**

Besany woke from a deep sleep. Or so it felt that way. She could hear crying next to her. _Kal crying again? why? Or is it Ordo? Why would he be crying? Maybe it's the baby...The _baby!

She quickly opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. "Ordo, where's the baby? Is it safe? Is it alright?"

Ordo just pointed to a crib where there was a small lumpy bag sitting in it.

"No...no...NO!" Besany cried and she and Ordo broke down, pouring their eyes out.

After a good ten minutes of crying, Besany felt something kick her stomach. Thinking it was Ordo, she ignored it. But it came again, only very slightly, but she knew something was there.

"Ordo, sweetheart?" Besany calmly asked her husband, "Are you sure the baby is gone?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Ordo said between sobs.

"So why can I still feel him in me? I promise I'm not imagining anything. It really is there!"

Ordo looked at Besany doubtfully, but went to find Parja. After she had completed a few tests and scans, Ordo announced the news.

"You had twins, Bes'ika. You're right, there's still one there. Where's Kal'buir, we must tell him immediately!"

**Well, that's all. If you've read 501st Legion, you can decide what happens after. If you haven't, just make up whatever you feel like!**


End file.
